


Oh no, I think I'm catching feelings.

by green_apollo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Humor, There was some Vibrating panties, adorable and awkward, halloween party, little to no angst, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_apollo/pseuds/green_apollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven brings Clarke to Anya's Halloween party. Clarke is dressed as Harley Quinn from Batman: Arkham City, and she meet Lexa who is dressed as a skeleton. Clarke scares Lexa, so she pulls a small prank on Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're rereading this chapter, I edited it to improve some of the sentences. I didn't change anything that happened, but I did add some extra things in.

“Is this too much?” Clarke looked at her reflection in the body mirror.

“What are you talking about? You look hot, Griffin!”

Clarke smirked. “I know.” She said it with an innocent hairflip.

The girls both erupted in laughter then Raven’s phone pinged.

 

**_Anya: Hurry up, Rae._ **

 

**_Raven: On our way._**

 

Raven placed her phone back in her pocket, while Clarke and herself left for the party.

Raven was dressed as a sexy cop, while Clarke was dressed as Harley Quinn from the Batman:Arkham City video game.

Once they arrived Clarke was having second thoughts. “I don’t know about this Rae.”

Raven pivoted in the driver’s seat. “Clarke, relax. You deserve this, especially after Finn.” His name choked in her mouth. Finn had dated Raven, Clarke, and almost half of the girls in the school.

“Yea, you’re right.” Clarke jumped out of the car and Raven followed.

After the doorbell rang out, the door was opened by a woman with dark hair that was dyed blonde with killer cheekbones. “Come on in ladies!”

“Lookin good Anya.” Raven said.

“Good try Raven. You’re not getting into my pants that easily.”

“Guess I’ll have to try harder.”

The house was filled with people. Halloween decorations covered the walls and there was loud music pulsing through the air.

Clarke immediately went to find a drink. She scanned the party for any familiar faces and she landed on her group of friends in the living room.

“Clarkey!” Octavia called out.

It was Bellamy as a spartan warrior, Octavia and Lincoln as vampires, Wells as a stormtrooper, and Murphy as zombie(because he claims to be dead inside).

“What’s up guys?” Clarke asked.

“I think Octavia’s drunk already.” Bellamy said in a big brother tone.

“Yea, I can see that.” She chuckled. “Where’s Monty and Jasper?”

“They went off somewhere.” Wells replied.

 

About an hour into the party, Clarke had wandered around the house looking for the bathroom. She walked down the hall and almost peed herself when Monty and Jasper popped out of a room to scare her.

“Fuck!” Clarke screamed.

Monty and Jasper were stuck in a fit of laughter.

“You-you should have seen your face!” Monty spoke between gasps for air.

“Fuck you guys!” Clarke walked further down the hall and found the bathroom.

She could hear the party-goers in occasional cheers, assuming that they were playing some sort of game.

When Clarke left the bathroom she heard Monty and Jasper whispering for her to come over.

“What?” She asked.

“We need you to stand here so nobody takes this room, while we get some more food.” Jasper said.

Without even giving Clarke time to reply, they were gone. She stood in the room for a good five minutes before she had an idea.

She leaned against the wall, adjacent to the doorway. When she heard footsteps, she readied herself and jumped out at the unsuspecting victim.

“Boo!”

“Ahh.”

Clarke didn’t see who her victim was until she stopped laughing.

“Oh, you think you’re funny don’t you?” Asked the stranger.

Clarke was at a loss for words, she hadn’t expected her victim to be so… attractive. She was dressed as a skeleton with detailed face paint, the black circle surrounding her eyes made her green eyes pop. Her curly brown hair was pulled back in braids that perfectly framed her face.

“Are you alright?” The stranger asks waving her hand in front of the blonde's face.

Clarke snaps out of her trance. “Hmm? Oh, sorry.”

The stranger walks closer to Clarke to invade her personal space. The girl spoke seductively. “You better be sorry, because I’m going to get you back.”

Clarke could feel her knees get weak and she almost let “please” slip from her lips. She was surprised to see herself so foward already.

Clarke leaned in and it surprised the stranger. “Bring it.” Clarke Griffin was not one to back down, it seemed to intrigue the stranger.

Clarke caught the girl’s eyes drifting down to Clarke’s breasts.

“Do you like what you see?”

The stranger’s eyes snaped back to Clarke’s. “What?” Her face becoming flush.

The blonde smirked. “It’s alright you can look.”

The brunette grew even more flustered.

Clarke chuckled then lightly pushed on the girl’s stomach. “You should go work on your master plan to get me back.”

Clarke knew the girl probably wouldn't be able to prank her, since she was expecting it.

///

“Clarke!” Anya waved her over. “This is my cousin, Lexa.” She pointed at the skeleton girl from earlier.

Lexa let out her hand with a smirk and Clarke took it.

“She’s transferring to Polis University.” Anya continued.

“Oh, that’s cool.” Clarke said, trying to disguise the butterflies in her stomach.

“Don’t look so sad Clarke, it’s not like I’m moving in with you or anything.” Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke’s skin tingled from where the brunette’s fingers were.

“Clarke!” Raven’s face looked terrified.

“Raven, what’s wrong?” She didn’t say any words, but just pointed to Clarke’s right shoulder.

Clarke looked down and almost had a heart attack.  

“Get it off! Get it off me!” Clarke screamed. She flailed around while everyone was laughing. "Holy shit!"

Whe she thought the girl had had enough, Lexa calmy walked to Clarke. She place her left hand on Clarke’s lower back and used her other hand to pluck the fake spider off of the blonde’s shoulder.

Clarke looked at Lexa in defeat.

“Got you.” Lexa spoke with a smirk.

Clarke audibly swallowed.

All of Clarke’s friends were whooping and giggling at them. Lexa let go then went outside.

“ _Damn_ , Griffin!” Raven joked. “I’ve never seen you so anxious before.”

“Yea, Clarke. You looked ready to jump her bones. Pun intended.” Octavia chimed in causing everyone to laugh.

Clarke thought her face couldn’t get any redder.

***

Lexa thought Clarke’s eyes were the bluest things she’d ever seen.Most of the time she wouldn’t bother with people romantically, but something was different. Clarke was different.It had taken all her self control not to kiss the blonde.

Lexa heard the front door open behind her then a voice.

“You embarrassed me!”

It was Clarke’s voice.

Lexa turned to face her, “No, you did that yourself.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute in that makeup, cause that wasn’t fair.” Clarke moved closer and put her finger up accusingly.

“You’re right, but it was still kind of funny.”

Clarke and Lexa smiles were gone when a few gallons of water were splashed on them from the roof.

“What the hell!” Clarke yelled at Monty and Jasper.

The boys were laughing so hard they almost fell off the roof.

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and guided her back into the house, to the bathroom. They tried to avoid everyone's eyes.

“I guess that means we’re even.” Lexa jokes. She grabed a towel then handed it to Clarke.

“Oh my god, it’s so cold!”

Lexa took off her shoes then strips off her shirt to squeeze out all of the water.

Clarke tried keep her eyes off of the girl's lean body.

“Do you want to wear some of my clothes?” Lexa asked breaking the silence.

“Um, sure if it’s not a problem.”

“It really isn’t, Clarke.”

The blonde blushed.

“Then wring out your clothes, and I’ll put it in the dryer once everyone leaves.” Lexa says.

_Did I really just tell Clarke to take off her clothes?_

They sneak to the guest room that Lexa is staying in, in towels. She pulls out grey sweatpants, two t-shirts, and shorts. Lexa gives Clarke the sweatpants and a shirt, while putting the others on. She realizes that her underwear is still wet and glances at Clarke.

“Don’t look.” Lexa warns. She pulls off her underwear then puts new ones on.

She stands back up straight and sees Clarke facing her with her eyes wide and lips parted.

_Clarke just saw my-_

“I’m sorry, I was just going to ask if I could also borrow underwear. Unless that’s too weird.” She was avoiding eye contact and Lexa didn’t miss the way Clarke’s cheeks redden.

“No, it’s fine.”

Clarke put the garment on while Lexa removed all of her face paint. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was facing a mirror where she had a clear view of Clarke’s ass.

_Oh my god, control yourself Lexa._

“Lexa, I’m still cold, is it okay if I...” She was pointing at Lexa’s bed.

Clarke didn’t finish her sentence, she was too distracted by what Lexa looked like under the face paint. She was more attractive and it was driving her wild.

“Yea, go ahead.”

Clarke settled in the bed then looked over at lexa who was standing still and looking around the room. Clarke scooted over to make more room and tapped on the empty space.

“Are you going to sit down too?”

Lexa nervously nodded. “Um, okay.”

They both laid under neath the covers and Lexa had switched on the TV to help break the silence.

Clarke gasped when she could feel how cold Lexa’s skin was. “You’re freezing.”

Lexa took that as a sign and moved away from her, but Clarke stopped her.

“No, here.” Clarke pulled Lexa closer to her and snuggled against her. “Is this okay?”

Lexa could feel her heart beating so fast. She had hoped that Clarke wouldn’t be able to hear it.

When Lexa had shuffled a bit, Clarke had thought that she did something wrong, but to her surprise Lexa was moving so that she could wrap her arm around Clarke more comfortably.

“This is perfect.” She whispered to Clarke, while running her fingers through the girl’s golden locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it. I am currently working on this and my lexark fic, but I'm trying to update weekly.


	2. She's not my girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get jealous at Luna's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh Clexa is stubborn.
> 
> 9/10/16- don't worry I'm working on new content, it's just that I was taking an ap class that killed my creativity and didn't allow me time to do anything. Luckily I've have dropped that class which allows me to actually relax when I get home. So new chapter coming up soon!!!!

Clarke woke to an empty bed and a headache. She glanced at her surroundings remembering how she got there.

“Lexa?” She croaked. She sat up checking herself for marks. “You can never be too careful right?” She whispered to herself after finding no marks.

“How are you feeling?” Lexa asks while holding Clarke’s now dry costume.

“Kind of shit.” She says while the taller girl walks in the room.

“That’s no surprise. Are you hungry?”

“A little.” Clarke said with a sheepish smile.

“I would prepare food myself but I’m afraid my cooking skills are not up to par.”

“They can’t be that bad.” Shooting an amused grin.

“I beg to differ. I burn almost everything I cook.”

“Almost? What don’t you burn?”

“Water.” Lexa replies with a smirk.

Clarke couldn’t help herself from smiling.

“Now, shall we go or should we wait until you’re finished undressing me with your eyes?”

“I was not! And wow, totally not cocky of you.”

“Mmhh. Clarke, I see right through you.”

She really wasn’t. She was just acknowledging what Lexa was wearing. It was an open blue button up with a white crewneck undershirt, black jeans and brown boots. Just because she was acknowledging, doesn't mean she didn’t look damn good in it.

Lexa guided her to her car.

“Wow.” Clarke says breathlessly.

Lexa glances at Clarke like this wasn’t the first time she’s gotten this reaction.

“Is this how you impress all the girls?” Clarke asks.

Lexa lets out a brief chuckle. “What makes you think I try to impress _girls_?”

“Oh, don’t play tricks with me. I saw you eyeing my cleavage last night.”

“Fair point.” Lexa opens the passenger door for Clarke. “And what about you?”

“Was I eyeing my cleavage? Well I’m not gonna lie, they did look real good-”

“You know what I mean, Clarke.” Lexa interrupts while sliding into the driver’s seat.

“Girls, boys, it doesn’t matter.”

Lexa could feel her stomach flutter at the words. She drove out of the driveway and headed to a fast food restaurant.

“Is McDonald’s drive thru good with you, because...you look a little rough.” Lexa said gesturing to the Clarke’s hair and makeup.

Clarke was slightly offended but it was true. “Sure.”

“Did you get a good laugh from scaring me last night?”

“I did, until you put a spider on me.”

Lexa smirked. “It was fake!”

“It wasn't funny Lexa, I thought I was gonna die.” Clarke crossed her arms and slumped back in her seat.

“ _Oh_ , you’re overreacting.” Lexa chuckled lightly.

“I’m allergic to spiders.” Clarke said her in most serious voice.

Lexa stopped chuckling and tensed. “Oh my god,Clarke! I’m so sorry I didn’t know.” Lexa turned in her seat to place a hand on Clarke to show that she was genuinely sorry.

A mischievous smile creeped on Clarke’s face. Realization hit, and the brunette moved her hand back to the steering wheel while trying to contain a small smile.

“Aww, that was so sweet!”

“I hate you.” Lexa couldn’t contain her smile. “That’s it, I’m not getting you food.”

The blonde pouted like a child.

“ _Alright_ , only because I embarrassed you.”

Clarke felt her cheeks get hot. In turning her head, she hadn’t noticed that Lexa’s cheeks were also flushed.

“We’re here.” The taller girl said.

///

“I feel so much better. Thanks, Lexa.”

“No problem, it was fun.”

Clarke and Lexa shared smiles.

“Ugh, it’s too early in the morning. Can’t I go back to bed?” A voice sounded from the hall.

“No, Raven! Get your ass up already!” Anya demanded.

Raven and Anya entered the dining room looking like they had walked into a tornado. Raven’s eyes lit up when they saw Clarke with Lexa.

“Griffin, you’re still here? Did you finally get lucky?”

Lexa choked on her drink.

“Raven!”

“Whaaatt?” Raven replied like she didn’t say anything to embarrass her friend.

“No, and you’re my ride, remember?”

“I thought you would have gotten a ride from Bell, but now that I think about it, you did disappear pretty early on.”

“Lexa, did you get any food for me?” Whined Anya.

“Sorry An, I forgot.”

“So you treat Clarke better than your own precious cousin? I’m hurt.”

“I’ll go get you something, do you want anything Raven?” Lexa said standing up.

“Whatever Anya wants.”

Lexa grabbed her keys and walked out of the door.

“Clarke! You spent the night with Lexa, but you didn’t have sex?”

“Yes Raven, it is really that hard to believe?”

“Yes! Lexa is hot, no offense babe.” Raven said over her shoulder to Anya. “You should invite her to Luna’s birthday party.”

“I don’t know, she kind of full of herself.”

Anya snorted at the comment. “That’s an understatement. Lexa’s ego is through the roof. But don’t worry, she a nice kid once you get to know her.”

///

Luna was on the richer side of things and her apartment clearly reflected it. The music was pumping and the alcohol was very much flowing.

“Lexa’s here.” Raven nudged Clarke.

Clarke strutted her way to her. “Hey, Lexa. You look nice.”

Lexa blushed. “Thanks, I try. You look great too.”

“Clarke! Glad you could make it.” Said a girl with tan skin and light brown wavy.

“You know I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“And who is this beauty?” Luna asked, referring to the one and only Lexa.

“Oh, Luna this is my friend Lexa.” Clarke said with a tinge of jealousy.

“So you are the birthday girl, it’s nice to meet you.” Lexa offered to hand for a hand shake, Luna gladly took it.

“Do you want a drink, beautiful?”

Clarke had to hide her gag.

“It’s your birthday, I think I should be getting things for _you.”_ replied Lexa.

“Well how sweet of you. Come on, I’ll show you around.” Luna grabbed Lexa’s hand and wandered off leaving Clarke gagging on air.

  
  


“What happened? I saw you planning Luna’s murder earlier.” Octavia asked.

“Luna was hitting on lexa. _Oh would you like something to drink beautiful?”_  Clarke drew out the last word emphasizing her mocking tone.

Octavia stood smirking at the blonde. “You totally have a thing for her.”

“I do not! I’ve only know her for a week now.”

“Mhm...sure Jan.” Octavia joked.

“This was supposed to be us hanging out and getting to know each other more, but look at them…”

Octavia followed Clarke’s gaze behind her to find Luna guiding Lexa to her bedroom, while solo cups in each of their hands.

“Let’s find someone for you to release some stress with.” Octavia pulled Clarke to the rest of their group.

Soon enough Clarke was dancing and kissing Niylah. Not noticing when Lexa stood across the room staring at them, with slight disappointment and pouring herself more alcohol.

***

“Thanks Lexa.” Luna took the drink that was offered to her. “Why don’t you sit down?” She patted the empty space next to her on the bed.

Lexa sat and her smile sunk.

“What’s wrong?” Luna trails her fingers up and down Lexa’s arm.

“It’s nothing really.” She takes another drink from her cup. “I don’t want to think about it.”

“I can help with that.”

Luna puts both of their drinks on the nightstand. She leans in and placed kisses along Lexa’s neck, causing her to gasp.

Lexa moves to connect their lips and Luna straddles her. The kiss is filled with heat and desperation. Lexa bucks her hips to search for any kind of friction.

“Birthday girl! Time for presents- _Oh._ ”

_Raven._

Lexa jumped up and tried her best to make herself presentable before rushing out of the bedroom, nodding politely and Raven.

She could hear some of the party-goers cheering for her.

“Aye, get some Woods!” An unknown voice cheered.

Lexa tried to hide her blush and avoid the gazes but failed when she made eye contact with Clarke.

“Clarke, calm down with the jealousy.” Octavia whispered.

“Hey Clarke.”

“Lexa.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Nope.” Clarke was obviously lying.

“Clarke, what did I do?”

Clarke opened mouth to talk but was cut off by Niylah giving her a cup filled with water.

Lexa tried to disguise her hurt.

“Luna open mine first!” Ontari yelled.

Luna laughed and ripped open a present. “Oh my god, Ontari!” Luna held up a dildo wrapped in plastic. Luna shot a seductive look at Lexa.

“Jesus fuck. Can she not go a day without trying to fuck someone?” Clarke mumbled.

Lexa glanced at Clarke from the corner of her eye.

“I heard you tried to get it with Luna.” Anya said slurring her words.

“She came onto me.”

“So you decided to get under her?”

Anya followed Lexa’s glare to Niylah kissing on Clarke’s neck. “Oh, I see. Niylah’s trying to get with your girl.”

“She’s not my girl.”

“Mhm, keep tellin yourself that.”

Luna had already opened all her gifts by the time Lexa ripped her eyes from Clarke.

“Hey Lexa, do you want to help me with something?” Luna smirked and held up the dildo.

Lexa could hear wolf whistles and giggles surround them. Before answering she glanced at Clarke one last time, to see her making out with with the other girl.

Lexa huffed then turned back to Luna. “You know what? I will.” She grabbed Luna’s hand and rushed back to the bedroom, ignoring the whistles following them.


	3. "She wasn't no pussy bitch"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke + vibrating panties, we learn a little about Lexa's past relationship( it's not costia), Raven is a smug son of a bitch, and Anya is....well Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no read. I haven't been updating because school has sucked out my creativity. I really don't want to keep you all waiting without any knowledge about what's going on with the fic... So I'm thinking about using my tumblr to give sneak peaks, random facts about the story, etc. And i just really want to share my outtakes of the fic.

Clarke locked herself in the bathroom with her bestfriend, _water._ She sipped the remaining liquid from her cup before staring at herself in the mirror. A small hickey had formed, accompanied by kiss-swollen lips.

What had she come to? _Really,_ she was going to go home with Niylah, _to what?_ To get back at Lexa? Lexa wasn’t hers, it was quite obvious from the way Luna and Lexa had disappeared into a the bedroom together, with a _dildo_ no less.

That was when Clarke broke away from Niylah and locked herself in the same bathroom she was currently in. When she finally eased herself enough to exit the bathroom, she quickly nodded to Raven, to signal that she wanted to leave.

***

“C’mon Lexa, join me.” Luna fanned her arms out over the bed.

Lexa stripped off her shirt and pants. The bed dipped with her weight as she went to mouth the girl.

She _needed_ this. It had been months since she last had a hookup. Just pure desire. Not since...her. Becca had been nice but she was an older woman. Lexa had met her when she was 18 and Becca was 23, apparently cheating on Lexa was the only plausible reaction to the green-eyed girl saying those _three precious words._

_I.Love. You._

Lexa had _only_ cried for 4 months straight.

_‘She wasn’t no pussy bitch.’_

She had blamed herself for being young and naïve. They had been together for almost a year before Lexa had the courage to say those three words, leading the heartbroken girl to booty call after booty call, and one night stands.

_Focus idiot!_

Lexa shook her head to clear her brain of the clutter. While being lost in thought, she had already undressed Luna and her hand was currently in very inappropriate spot.

***

When Clarke and Raven arrived back at their dorm, the blonde plopped on the couch.

It took Raven one glance to figure out what Clarke needed. “You need an orgasm, don’t you?”

Clarke’s eyes snapped up at the suggestion.

Raven’s face beamed. “I have just the things you need.” She ushered Clarke to her side of the room. “You came to the right girl, Griffin.” Raven pulls out her drawer that is filled with all types of sexual things. “What are you looking for? Dildo, vibrator, lube?”

“Vibrator…?” Clarke asks unsure of herself.

“What kind? There’s ones that go in, and some that are just used for the clit.” She pointed to a few vibrators.

“I..”

“Oh, and I bought a couple pairs of vibrating panties.”

Clarke considered her options. “The panties seem..interesting.”

 

Clarke positioned the panties against her core. She pressed the button on her remote and the panties start to vibrate. She jumped a little at the feeling but soon relaxed into it.

It was slightly uncomfortable but it did its job. Clarke pressed the button to switch off the ‘possessed panties’ as Raven had dubbed them.

///

“Clarke, I swear to you, his name is Andrew Zimmern!”

“No, his name is Andrew Zimmerman! I clearly remember the TV saying Zimmerman!”

“You need your ears and your eyes checked, Griff.”

The girls both looked across the table to Octavia. “Nope, don’t get me involved in this.”

“Zimmern!”

Clarke slammed her hands on the table. “Zimmerman!”

Raven relaxed back in her seat. “You know what? If I’m right, you have to wear those possessed panties and give me the remote while we’re in a social gathering.”

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the challenge. “If _I_ win, _you_ have to wear them in public and give _me_ the remote.”

The girls shook on it and Octavia took it upon herself to look up the answer. A grin shot over her face as she looked at both of the girl’s faces.

“...Zimmern.”

Raven jumped in excitement joined by her signature mischievous grin. “Mendala Effect bitch!”

Clarke’s face sunk and her eyes widened.

***

Anya handed Lexa a bottle of water. “Wow, I’m sweating.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes at her cousin. “You didn’t even carry anything! You just sat in the car while I carried all of my stuff to my dorm!”

“Someone had watch the car.”

Lexa’s eye squinted, her brows raised, and her mouth was opened in disbelief. A whine escaped her lips.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Anya says before her phone starts buzzing.

**Raven: Heyyy :) some friends are coming over to watch some movies, you and Lexa should come.**

**Anya: sure.**

**Raven: Very enthusiastic.**

**Anya: what do you expect? I have no soul.**

“Who’s that?” Lexa asked.

“Your blow up doll.” Anya tried to hide the twitch of her lips.

The older cousin looked around the brunette’s new dorm. “Have you met your roommate yet?”

Lexa started to put her sheets on her bed. “Nope, I just know her name. Zoe Monroe.”

Anya couldn’t hold her laugh. “Monroe? Oh, you just have the best luck don’t you?”

Lexa stiffened as she faced her cousin. “What do you mean?”

“She’s weird man, just  _ really  _ weird.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Anya left the room laughing hysterically. “By the way, we’re going to Raven’s dorm later.”

 

///

Clarke really shouldn’t have agreed to this. She pulls the panties up then steps out of her room.

The first person she sees is Raven with a shit eating grin, then she sees-  _ Lexa. _

Clarke glares at Raven, communicating nonverbally that Raven is a dipshit.

“Hello Clarke.” Lexa says calmly.

Clarke nods her acknowledgement.

Lexa presses her lips together before forming new words. “I didn’t get to say bye to you at Luna’s party.”

“That’s because I left when you were fucking Luna.” She tries to ignore the bitter tinge of her words.

“Oh.” Lexa was surprised from the bluntness. “You and Niylah were pretty cozy.”

“I thought you didn’t notice, since Luna was dragging you around the whole time.”

Lexa tilted her head in confusion, resembling a sad puppy. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” Lexa’s face turned to a knowing smirk once she had time to process Clarke’s words. “Clarke, “ Lexa took a step closer. “are you jealous?”

She scoffs. “What? Of course not-ahhHh!” Clarke’s panties vibrated against her clit then stopped.

“What just happened?”

“Noth- nothing.” It vibrated again.

“Do you need to sit down?”

“Nope.” She popped the ‘p’ before it vibrated again.  _ Twice. _

Clarke eyed daggers at Raven who seemed nonchalant about it.

“Movie’s starting!” Octavia yells.

They all sit down and the movie starts to play.

“Coraline, really? I thought we were watching an  _ actual  _ scary movie.” Clarke says.

Raven shushed her by pressing the vibrator’s remote.

“Are you kidding? Have You seen the beldam, she’s scary as shit!” Anya chimes in.

Throughout the movie, Raven would give random spurts and watch Clarke squirm in her seat. Luckily, Clarke was sitting by herself and the movie was loud enough to cover the muffled sounds of the vibration,  _ that _ was before Raven had fallen asleep against Anya while leaning on the remote.

‘ _ Shit!’ _

Every once and awhile, Lexa would glance at her when Clarke twisted in her seat or just looked uncomfortable.

Soon the whimpers were to hard to conceal, she had a thin layer of sweat on her hairline and she could feel she was going to cum soon. She stood, knees shaking, and quickly made it to the bathroom.

“Fucking shit.” She moaned.

She leaned her back the wall, her breathing was heavy and more sweat had gathered on her back and hairline.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Clarke? I just wanted to see if you were alright.”

_ Lexa. _

Clarke muffled a loud whine, that from Lexa’s perspective, might have sounded like crying.

“Clarke, can I come in?”

“Lex-ah, ” Clarke whimpered.

Before Clarke could even finished her sentence, Lexa was in the bathroom with her. “Tell me what’s wrong, Clarke.”

_ Clarke was close. _

The blonde reached out for her, and Lexa held her up in her arms.

“Lex, I’m- I’m.”

“It’s alright, you’re safe.” Lexa tried to comfort her.

“No, no I’m-” Clarke stilled, barely able to keep herself up in Lexa’s arms when her orgasm started. “Fuck!” She started shaking and she muffled her moans into Lexa’s shoulder.

“Clarke are you-” The blonde had pushed her back while reaching in her pants. “Um… Clarke what are you doing?”

Clarke switched off and pulled out the vibrating pill. When she had glanced to meet the other girl’s eyes, she wasn’t expecting the pupils to be blown and her mouth opened.

Lexa licked her lips before stuttering. “Y-you’re beautiful.” she quickly realized what she said. “Sorry, that was inappropriate of me to say.”

Clarke blushed. “No, it’s alright.”

They stared at eachother before Clarke was the one to bust into laughter, Lexa soon followed. They found their faces closer and Lexa was the one to break the moment.

“I should, go back.”

** “Oh, yea, right.” **


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa was peacefully sleeping in her new dorm room, dreaming of blonde hair and blue eyes and a scent of….what is that?...Lavender? Why Lavender? She woke with a smile that quickly faded as she saw her roommate sitting on the floor with lavender candles lit in a circle.

“Um...Are you okay?”

Her roommate barely acknowledged the question before speaking to herself.

“ _ Yes master, it will be done soon..” _

Zoe stopped talking, her voice tapering off while looking at Lexa through completely white eyes.

“Zoe?” Her voice wavering as she spoke.

_ “..the day is near, I won’t disappoint you.” _

Zoe broke into laughter towards the end of her sentence _. “ _ I’m sorry _ , ha ha,  _ you should have seen your face!” Zoe blew out the candles and stood. “Oh you poor, poor innocent child.” She walked to her drawers and removed the white contacts.

“Zoe! What the fuck was that for?!? I was trying to sleep!”

“Oh relax, you’re so uptight.”

“I think I’ll spend the rest of the night in my cousin’s dorm.” Lexa said calmly.

“Wow, tough crowd.” Zoe mumbled under her breath.

Lexa sent a sharp glare then dialed her phone as she put her shoes on.

“Hello?” Anya’s voice low and tired.

“Can I sleep in your dorm tonight?”

“I told you she was weird.”

“Yes, yes just open the door when I get there.”

“Well,  _ I’m _ not exactly in my room.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

Lexa could hear  voice on the other end, that she knew was not her cousin.

“Babe, shhh… Trying to sleep.”

“Jesus Christ Anya.”

“Clarke’s in my dorm.”

“...Why would that bother me?” Her stomach flipped at the thought.

Lexa made her way out of her building to haul ass five minutes to Anya’s building. When she reached the front, her phone pinged with a messaged.

 

**Anya: Raven told Clarke to let you in.**

 

She pocketed her phone and waited for the blue-eyed girl.

Wait  _ fuck.  _ Clarke and I alone, together. Where the fuck am I going to sleep in Anya’s single?

The blonde girl interrupted her thoughts by opening the door. “Thanks.” Lexa mutters while following her.

“So why are you coming here in the middle of the night?”

“My roommate, she a little- no a lot- crazy, and I’d only met her twelve hours ago!”

Clarke sleepily  buckled. “What’d she do?”

Lexa stopped and deadpanned her. “I woke up to her sitting on the floor with lit candles and completely white eyes. Like her whole fucking eye was white, she put in one of those Halloween contacts. All while talking to Satan or some shit! I got my ass out of there, I wasn’t trying to be possessed tonight.”

Clarke couldn’t hold back her laugh. “Oh my god!”

“It’s not funny!” Lexa whined.

“Yes it is.”

Lexa continued walking with a slightly bitter look.

“Awe, you look cute when you pout! You’re like a puppy!”

Lexa blushed while speaking “ I am not a puppy, Clarke. If anything I am a strong wolf.” She finished her sentence with the puff of the chest.

“Oh please.” Clarke scoffed.

“You doubt me, Clarke Griffin? I can assure you, that  _ I  _ am the  _ biggest baddest _ wolf here.  _ The alpha.” _ She flexes her arms to emphasize her point.

Clarke didn’t know what came over her as she grabbed Lexa’s waist and invaded her personal space. “Are you sure about that?”

Lexa’s eyes went wide and mouth agape. All words stuck in her throat, she nodded in reply.

Clarke took another step closer. “Right now, you don’t seem like it.”

Lexa took the challenge and pinned Clarke against the wall with her hips. Hands on the wall, beside her head. “Is this better?”

Their bodies started to heat from the close proximity. Clarke was the first to break out of the trance.

She cleared her throat. “W-we should..umm.”

“Oh...Yea. Sorry.”

“No, It was my fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to help me with my fic/ fics let me know. (I.e. grammar or anything) It would be highly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're adorable.

Lexa awkwardly pushed herself off of Clarke. The pink tint evident in both of their cheeks. She brought her hand to scratch behind her head while avoiding eye contact. The tension was palpable and neither knew what to do about it.

Clarke reached a hand to subconsciously cover the lower half of her face. “So I guess I’ll sleep on the floor and you’ll get the bed.”

Lexa spoke while dropping her hand back to her side. “Oh, no you should take the bed. I just needed somewhere to stay.”

Clarke chuckled. “It’s a good thing you said that because I wasn’t really going to give up the bed.”

Lexa relaxed her shoulders. “So if I said yes, you would have just said ‘nope sorry, I just wanted to be polite.’?”

The blonde stood quiet for a moment, thinking it over. “Precisely.”

Lexa laughed, a sound that Clarke wanted to hear over and over again. “I suspected so.” The brunette held out her hand in a way to tell Clarke to “lead the way”.

They entered the small, partially clean room.

“Here.” Clarke walked to the bed and handed Lexa a pillow and one of the blankets.

Lexa muttered a thanks. They both settled and fell asleep soon after that.

 

///

 

Why did she agree to sleep on the floor? This shit is uncomfortable.

Lexa was tossing and turning and just gave up. She stood and found Clarke spread out across the bed. Of course she’d be a bed hogger. She leaned down and tapped Clarke awake.

“Clarke, can you move over?”

“What about the blue one?” Clarke mumbled and slurred.

“What?” Lexa chuckled.

Clarke blinked her blue eyes in the darkness. Lexa could tell that her blonde friend wasn’t comprehending what she was saying, so she just sat at the edge of the bed and lifted the covers. Clarke finally had the sense to scoot to the other side.

“Sorry, it was too uncomfortable.” Lexa looked at Clarke but the blonde’s eyes were already shut.

Lexa leaned back and settled in a comfortable position. After she stopped moving, she felt Clarke’s arm wrap around her middle. The brunette froze for a second then relaxed.

 

///

 

Clarke woke to a dark room. It was probably only 3 am. She felt a chest rising and lowering against her. She blindly flung out her index finger and poked the chest a few times, like she was a kid who was skeptical about how cornstarch mixed with water reacts.

“What?” She heard the Lexa mumble.

Clarke looked at the girl and started poking her face. The brunette grumbled and grabbed Clarke’s finger. “Why are you poking me?”

“I have to pee!”

“What are you five? Can you not wipe on your own?”

“It’s dark.”

“Yes, I can see that.”

“And I have to pee.”

“Are you afraid of the dark?” Lexa asks almost mockingly.

“It’s a rational fear Lexa! But I can’t see anything, I’m gonna bust my ass before I even get to the bathroom.”

Lexa chuckled, why was Clarke like this? Not that she’s complaining, it’s adorable. She leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone, turning on the flashlight and handing it to Clarke. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Clarke said sheepishly. She stood and entered the bathroom.

A few moments pass and Lexa can hear a big splash and a “Fuck! Why the hell is the toilet seat up?”

“Clarke you good?” She says from her spot on the bed.

Clarke replied with irritated mumbles. Lexa then let out a series of giggles.  _ Clarke seriously fell in.  _ Then she heard a “I can hear you! Stop laughing!”

Lexa settled back for sleep once Clarke got back in bed. “Did you wipe?”

“Shut up.” Clarke replies quickly.

Lexa and Clarke fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers, don't fall in the toilet. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
